This application relates to funnels and, in particular, to funnels of the type designed for household use. The application relates in particular to sets of funnels of different sizes.
A wide variety of shapes and sizes of funnels has heretofore been provided for a variety of different general household applications, including applications for use in the kitchen, automotive uses and the like. A funnel typically includes a relatively wide-mouthed upper bowl region and a narrow spout opening designed to be fitted into the openings of associated receptacles into which material is to be poured. Funnels are commonly provided with tapered spouts so that they will fit in a variety of different-sized receptacle necks or inlet openings. However, prior funnels have been susceptible to slipping or tilting sideways in use, particularly funnels having relatively short outlet spouts or necks.
It is also known to provide funnels in sets of different sizes for different applications. However, heretofore, such sets of different-sized funnels have not been characterized by designs which facilitate compact, nested storage.
It is also known to provide funnels with built-in or removable strainers, but such strainers are typically designed for use with a specific size and shape of funnel and tend to impair nesting of sets of funnels.
It is also known to provide funnels with handles to facilitate grasping in use. However, heretofore, such handles have tended to impair the nesting of sets of funnels and have either been relatively large or have been difficult to grasp, securely, particularly for people with impaired grasping ability.
This application discloses an improved funnel construction and a set of funnels which avoid the disadvantages of prior funnel arrangements while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An aspect is the provision of a funnel which is readily adapted for use with different-sized receptacle openings, while inhibiting slipping or sliding sideways movement in such openings.
A further aspect is provision of a funnel of the type set forth which provides an improved ergonomic handle with an improved grip which facilitates nesting of plural funnels.
A further aspect is the provision of a set of different-sized funnels which can conveniently be stored by nesting one within another.
Yet another aspect is the provision of a funnel set of the type set forth with a removable strainer which is useable with each of the different-sized funnels.
In connection with the foregoing aspect, a still further aspect is the provision of a funnel set of the type set forth wherein the strainer can be nested for storage between adjacent funnels of the set.